Monster Hunter - Guild of shadow beginning
by ArenMoto
Summary: The start of a little mini-series about a hunter assigned to fight off the Lagaicrus, a terrible monster that rules the seas. She then meets a small group of hunters, and finds out what it is, to be a true Hunter. R&R
1. A new Hunter

**Just something I thought I'd write to take a break from Xenoblade.**

**I do not own Monster Hunter, I do own a couple of OC's.**

'Another?!' a young man thought as a tremor rang out through the tiny village.

'At this rate... The village will be gone before the guild sends someone! I don't care who it is, if it's a greenhorn, or a three star hunter, just send someone!' he thought as a boat could be seen on the horizon.

"Chief! Hunter!" a young boy cried out to the aged man sitting next to him.

"Finally! We're saved! A lady yelled out from behind a small wooden counter.

"But what kind of hunter?" the old man asked as the ship quickly came in.

_Meanwhile in another area of the island..._

"That makes 302 boss." a young man said sheathing a large shield.

"Material count?" one in a black cloak asked placing his large staff on his back.

"We got the fangs, his hide, a couple bones, and the tail. All of them useless to us." a third counted grabbing his two swords from the ground.

"Anything close to the material we're looking for?" the one in black asked.

"Nope. We had a small chance even if we captured it, I know the powerful weapon you're trying to make, but it's too rare." the third responded.

The three figures made their way back to the small boat docked at the end of the island.

"Let's head back to Tanzia. I've been waiting for a new request to open up." the leader stated calmly while the other two began rowing to the open sea.

"What mission you waiting on boss?" the first asked.

"From what I've heard, a village around here's got a monster problem."the leader responded.

"Kind?" the third asked whle rowing furiously.

"Rank 2, shock type, leviathan. They plan on asking a greenhorn to take care of it." he responded passing around a waterskin.

"They want a newbie to take care of a rank 2!?" the first shouted.

"Makes sense, that monster is tough and they need more experienced hunters." the third said.

"Either way, I'm thinking of taking a look at the request." the leader stated.

"Why? We don't even have your armor ready from the transportation and you want to work with a newbie?" the first inquired furrowing his brow.

"Well, sometimes it's good to remind ourselves of the basics. Besides, it'll give me a chance to meet with the Chief." he responded as the small boat came up on a large tavern.

_Back in the village..._

"So hunter, you a new one?" the old man asked the pretty young face.

"Yes sir." the hunter replied formally.

"'Sir'? No one's called me that fer years! Call me Chief." the man said extending his arm.

"Anyways... I bet you've heard of our plight. As you may know, this is Moga Village. We've been tormented by a bunch of earthquakes going on arou d here, and we think we've fit d the problem." he explained.

"The Lagaicrus." he said menacingly.

"That big sea snake is ruining all of our farm supplies, our fish market, and even our scavenging!" he yelled.

"That's why we got you. We want you to hunt down the Lagaicrus, and we pay you as much as we can." the Chief finished explaining.

"Alright, I'll take down that Lagaicrus as fast as I can!" the girl said enthusiastically, pumping her fist.

"There's the spirit! Now, to get you started off we need to get your camp ready. I think Junior went to take a look at it out in Moga Woods. He should be near the river, to your right. You might want to go see him." Chief said.

The new hunter immediately ran out of he village and into the woods.

"Alright... The camp..." she thought walking up a small hill.

Once she reached the top, a beautiful view could be seen, the sun peeking up over the horizon shining across the ocean.

The girl gawked for a moment and then snapped back looking for a small stream.

"Aptonoth!" she immediately cried out as she spotted a group of herbivores.

"She quickly ran up to the large beast, leaped up, and took out her sword slashing away, bashing it with her shield occasionally.

"Alright..." she said trying to remember her training. 'Carve the monster always, it might have meat, or bones, but it is all usefull.' she recalled her teacher saying.

The girl took out her knife, and began slicing apart the monster, grabbing the raw meat inside.

"Alright, let's go find this camp." she said following the stream to the right.

Soon after, she found a large camp, devastated by the earthquakes. The large tarp over the bed was destroyed, and the supporting structures lay in a heap of rubble.

Standing in front of all the damage, there is a young man standing over it inspecting the damage.

The girl approached the man, and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me." she man turned around and looked at the new hunter. "You here to solve the monster problem?" he asked looking at a list.

"Yes, my name is Asra, brand new hunter assigned to Moga Village for eradication of Lagaicrus." she said.

"Excellent! I'll be back at the village in a moment, I just need to finish taking a look at all this." he said looking inside a large blue box.

"Alright, I'll start making preparations" Asra said as she began to walk away.

"Hold on!" the man yelled out stopping her.

"Do you happen to have any meat? I'm starved and all I got with me is a spit." he asked his stomach rumbling.

"Sure, just a moment." she said digging through her bag. She soon pulled out a large chunk of meat, and handed it to the Chief's Son.

"Thanks a ton, by the way, my names Junior." the man said as he took it a small BBQ sPit."Alright, see you back camp... Junior." Asra said running back to the small village.

Asra walked back into the village, and noticed a Felyne at the docks next to a large ship.

"Excuse me, where does this boat lead to?" Asra asked the Felyne.

"Why it leads to Port Tazia! The largest hunter guild in the world!" the cat responded.

"I'm Neko, I've been assigned to take you there whenever you wish to finalize your hunters license." the cat said invited Asra on the ship.

After a couple hours journey, the large boat arrives at a large tavern bustling with business, and hunters.

After a bit of looking around, Asra spots a group of people crowded over an area, yelling and stomping could be heard.

"What's with all the racket!?" Asra asked a nearby hunter. "New hunter challenged Tristan's authority! He's gonna pay!" the hunter yelled.

Asra thought back, Tristan is a famous world class hunter, the one who single handedly defeated a Abyssal Lagaicrus.

Asra pushed her way to the front, where she saw two men standing in the center, the only thing seating them was a large barrel used for arm wrestling.

On the right, the famous hunter Tristan stood, his armor gleaming next to his deadly Great Sword.

On the left, a mid-size man wearing a full black cloak down to his feet.

"Do you honestly believe that I, Tristan, could lose to someone like you? A new hunter who barely has any training? Don't make me laugh!" the deadly looking warrior said laughing.

"I do believe. Especially when as stupid as you is involved." the other one retorted. The whole Tavern went silent.

"Did you just say, you could beat me? Put your equipment where your mouth is!" Tristan provoked.

"Very well. I sacrifice my tools, and you sacrifice yours. Then we settle it with a quant little match." he accepted gesturing to the table.

"Fool! None can beat Tristan, the legendary Hunter!" he yelled taking his armor off and leaving his blade at his side.

He then put his arm down on the barrel and waited for the other arm.

The mysterious hunter then took out a large wooden staff, and placed it on the ground.

"3." he began. "2" Tristan said cockily. "1" the two began pushing against the force of each other, everyone rooting for Tristan.

Suddenly, two highly armed hunters came up behind the one in black, and stood next to him.

"Boss,why waste your time on some attention loving hunter who can't fight to save his life?" one of them stated.

The black one's arm was getting close to the end, wavering greatly.

"Boss. We got the item." the other one said.

The cloaked figure immediately shoved Tristan down to the ground, breaking the barrel into little pieces, am loud '_snap_' could be heard as Tristan cried out in pain.

"Let this be a message. Don't mess with me. Thank you for the equipment. It will look good after being converted to money." the winner said coldly taking all of the items on the floor.

'Wow... That's strong...' Asra thought as the 3 men walked off to the blacksmith.

**And that's the first part of this little mini-series. This will not overshadow Xenoblade, just something I thought I would do to take a break. If you enjoyed, let me know and I'll try and make more. Go check out my other things, and I'll see you all later.**


	2. First Hunt

**Alright and we're back! Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter but, im going to jump right into it with, I do not own Monster Hunter. I own the OC's. Enjoy.**

Asra quickly followed the three strange hunters,a looking around the Marina, she saw the three conversing with the master smith.

"... Here's the Zenny. I'll leave these two with you so that they can deliver when it's time." the leader said handing over a large bag.

"It should be in about two hours. I'll make sure that they get it, and deliver it to you." the smith said accepting the bag.

"Zen. When it's ready, bring it to me. Griffen, get the smoke bombs and traps prepared." the black figure instructed.

"Yes sir." Asra heard the two figures respond.

The hunter quickly spotted Asra, and walked up to her.

"...Rank one... No armor... Bone Kris..." she heard him mutter.

"Excuse me miss, do you know where someone named Asra may be?" he asked looking through his pouch.

"Yes, she's withing 2 feet of you." Asra responded giggling.

"Very well. I've been instructed by the Guildmaster to teach a greenhorn. And from the reports, you seem the most promising." he said.

"OK, what's your name?" Asra asked politely.

"Just call me Moto for now." he said extending his hand.

Asra took it, "Nice to meet you Moto-senpai." she said.

"All right, follow me. First thing is to get you something to fight." Moto said calmly looking over the quest board.

"Looks like there's a Qurupeco out there. I think we should slice that first." he said grabbing the request and giving it to the Guild Clerk.

"Sir, with your rank, are you sure you want to face something like this? It won't take very long..." the clerk began.

"I know. About two hours, that's what I'm counting on." Moto interrupted as the quest was quickly accepted.

"Let's go. You have the essentials?" Moto asked getting on the boat.

"Yes. I went out into the woods, and took some harvest tour quests. I'm prepared." Asra answered confidently.

"Very well. Aa a small greeting gift, here you go." Moto said giving Asra a full suit of leather.

"Thank you senpai." she accepted bowing.

A few minutes later, the ship had finally docked and the two hunters had entered base camp.

"Grab the supply items that you need, and follow me." Moto instructed grabbing a map out of the large blue box.

Asra looked through thebox, finding a variety of Medicine, Rations, Sharpening stones, and more.

She grabbed all of the essential stuff, and quickly followed Moto.

"First off, find your prey. Do you know where the Qurupeco usually appears?" Moto quizzed.

"According to the map, it usually appears at area 5." Asra answered.

Asra led the way to the small pond-like area, the large volcano overlooking it.

Once there, a large bird flew in, flint stones on its talons, and scales covering the feet. A large red throat used for mimicking easily seen, and a large yellow beak with rows of sharp teeth behind it.

"Alright, let's see what you can do. I'll instruct you while you try and combat the monster." Moto said as Asra drew her Bone Kris.

She quickly charged at the monster, hacking away at the large wings.

The Qurupeco quickly reacted, and pecked at Asra.

After a swift dodge, Asra ran back at the beast slashing from beneath.

Asra then looked back at Moto, only to see that he had dissapapeared.

She quickly turned back around after a loud roar, only yo see Moto stabbing the beast from above.

"Mount the monster! Then take it down!" he yelled jumping off.

Before Asra could charge again, the Qurupeco quickly flew up and fled.

"How do we find it now?!" Asra yelled sheathing her sword.

"Follow the shadow. It seems to be heading to area 8. Let's hurry before something else catches it." Moto yelled running past Jaggi's, with a seemingly endless amount of Stamina.

Asra swiftly followed behind, climbing up through area 7, spotting the Qurupeco as soon as she walked into the mountainside.

She silently climbed up the wall, getting behind the sleeping monster, she then leaped on it and started hacking away at it destroying it's beak.

Engraged, the bird clicked its flints together, and leaped at the greenhorn creating fire from its talons.

Asra quickly rolled to the side, and smashed a flint stone with her shield.

The large bird began limping away, and nice again flew off.

"Track it. I need to get something ready." Moto said leapingmoffmthe cliff to area 5.

Asra quickly followed the large shadow to area 2, right next to the camp.

The bird thrashed around clearly engraved, and then spit acid at the girl.

Suddenly, Asra heard a signal from near her. "Over here! Stand right here!" Moto yelled from the waterfall.

Asra quickly sheathed her sword, and then leaped behind Moto.

The Qurupeco quickly following suit, a large pitfall opened up revealing large bombs all around the monster.

"This is how you go out with a bang." he simply said tossing a torch down into the it, creating a huge explosion that could be heard for miles.

The Qurupeco, barely alive, leaped out of the hole and attempted to retreat again.

Moto quickly threw a small bomb at the bird, emitting a loud sonic noise forcing it to fall.

"Kill it." Moto instructed.

Asra walked up to the downed bird, and stabbed it, breaking the large beak, killing the monster.

Asra panted, and then fell back on her feet trying to catch her breath.

"Mission complete. Good job. Only one more thing to do." Moto said as he took out a knife, and began carving the body for scales.

"Rule number one... Alway carve." Asra repeated following suit.

Suddenly, Moto stopped carving and shoved Asra down.

"Get down!" he yelled a a large fire ball flew over their heads.

Asra looked behind them, and saw a large green dragon covered in scales, it's large mouth opening for a menacing roar. The large spiked tail mown for its poison, and it's large wings.

"A Rathian." Moto said standing.

**And that's it for this chapter! Hoe you all enjoyed and as always, R&amp;R as it helps me know that you want to see more. See you all next time.**


	3. Guild of Shadow

**Another chapter, again, this will not be overshadowing Xenoblade, its just something I'm writing to take a break. By the way, the OC Zen is not mine. It's my brothers who does not yet have an account. I do not own Monster Hunter, nor the stuff inside it. I do own the OC's. Expect for Zen.**

"What's a Rathian doing here?!" Asra yelled as the two ran from the dragon.

"Usually they show up when you fight a Qurupeco because of its mimicry skills! Just run! Help will be here soon!" Moto yelled as he rolled out of the way of a large fireball going past his head.

The two finally escaped the dragon, and the ran past area 6, a large cave-like area home to small dinosaurs called Jaggi's. (Image a tiny purple Velociraptor.)

"We need to head through area 3 over here, and then dash through 2 to the camp." Moto instructed showing a map.

The two ran past a small stream, sustained by a tiny waterfall behind them. They ran through the water and Moto slowly walked towards area 2, the Rathian still there massacring poor Aptonoth.

"When does the help get here?! I thought the Guild was supposed to come pick us up on a ship after we clear a mission!" Asra whispered loudly.

"The Guild doesn't come if you spot a second monster. We either have to fail the mission, or find a way to kill this thing." Moto responded grabbing a stone.

"What are you doing?" Asra asked as Moto pulled out another stone from his pocket.

"Give me a minute." he said as he used the two rocks to mold one into a Boomerang.

"Use the rescources around you if you have to." he instructed throwing it at the Rathian.

The dragon immediately noticed, and let out a loud roar as the tiny weapon dinged off the powerful scales.

"Well, all we can do is wait for help now." Moto said running out as the Rathian launched more fireballs.

"Distract him!" Moto yelled running behind the monster.

He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a small disc, as he placed it on the ground a small shock field encircled the disc.

Asra ran up to the monster, dodging the poisonous claws as they swiped by her hair.

"Run over here, quick!" Moto yelled grabbing a small barrel with a fuse.

"What now?!" she asked quickly as the Rathian ran over.

As soon as it stepped on the electric field, it froze as the disc activated ensnaring it in a shock trap.

Moto quickly place down a number of small bombs around the monster, they all exploded along with the shock trap, sadly un-fazing the monster.

"This thing is a lot stronger than any other Rathian!" Moto observed as the beast launched a large fireball at the two.

"Move!" a voice yelled as a hunter with a large shield moved in front of the fireball, blocking it.

"About time!" Moto yelled running up to the new hunter.

"You're losing your edge boss. We've fought worse." another voice called as another hunter with two blades on his back walked in.

"Quit the talk. You know what to do Griffen." Moto commanded.

Griffen quickly pulled out a small bomb, and threw it at the ground creating smoke everywhere.

"Whats going on?!" Asra panicked as she heard metal being placed somewhere near her.

"Don't panic. The Rathian is just as confused as you are." the first hunter said as he charged out of the smoke, a large sword and shield in his hands.

Asra quickly found her way out of the smoke bomb, and saw the hunter well equipped, large armor covering him from head to toe made of some of the strongest material.

"Alright Boss, here's the weapon you wanted." Griffen said as he leaped out, his swords hacking away at the monster.

"Alright. Lets go!" Moto yelled as a strong wind could be heard, the smoke clearing from the area.

Asra looked at the heart of the wind, and saw Moto twirling a large red staff, a sharp blade at the end with a green oval at the other end.

"You know the drill, Zen get the tail, Griffen you get the wings." Moto said as he seemingly flew at the beast, his staff twirling in a flurry of blows.

The first hunter, Zen, put his sword inside of his shield and a large Axe formed, as he hacked away at the large tail.

Griffen kept ducking underneath the monster, destroying his wings with a number of agile hits of the ends.

Suddenly, the large tail flew into the sky as Zen's Axe cut right through the hard scales like butter.

Large holes could be seen in the Rathian's wings due to Griffen's consecutive blows.

"Alright. I've got it from here." Moto said twirling his staff.

"Go!" he yelled as he swung the oval end of the staff, a large bug flying out to the monster and then returning three times, each time a different color.

"Alright! Its time!" Moto yelled as he leaped up into the sky, twirling his large staff, digging it right into the head of the Rathian.

He then let go of the staff, and grabbed onto the scales on the beasts back, and began stabbing it with his hunter knife.

The Rathian roared in pain, and then fell to the ground as it stopped breathing...

The three hunters stepped back to look at their work, Moto then walked up and took the staff out of the Rathian's head, and began to carve scales. The other two hunters following suit.

Asra just stood there for a moment in silence, think about what just happened.

"What was..." she began.

Griffen then walked up to her to answer.

"That's the boss at work. G-Rank hunter." he said sitting down sharpening his dual blades.

"How did he get that powerful?" she asked.

"I dunno. He had a really good teacher I guess. He's actually a Guildmaster you know." Griffen said.

Asra looked at him in shock.

"Really?!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah. Me, Zen, and hundreds of others are scattered throughout the world who are in this Guild. We're unheard of, but we're also the strongest Guild out there." he answered standing back up.

"What Guild is it called?" Asra continued.

"Guild of Shadows. On paper, Only Guild Rank one, in reality, G-Rank Guild. Anyone in it has great potential. That's why Boss lets them join the Guild. If they can hit him once, then their ready to join." Griffen said.

Asra looked at Moto again, only to see his cloak gone in place of large silver armor with blue horns decorating it.

"That's powerful..." Asra responded thinking heavily.

"You saw what happened to Tristan back at Port? Most of the Hunters in the Guild say, if you insult the Boss, we'll plan a nice funeral for you." Griffen said chuckling.

"Anyways, the Guild is probably here to pick us up. We better go." Griffen said walking off, following the other two hunters ahead of him.

Asra stood there for a bit longer, then ran after the group.

**There you have it, chapter three. Hope that you enjoyed and as always, Read and Review so that I know if there's a problem. Also go check out my Xenoblade Redux, my main project. See you next chapter.**


	4. Meetings and Intorductions

**Next chapter in the miniseries, as always please read and review and if you have any OC's let me know.**

'These guys are powerful...' Asra thought as the four hunters docked in Tanzia.

"Thank you for hunting, here's your reward and your free-hunt bonus!" the guild attendant said smiling, handing over at least 3000 Zenny.

"3000?!" Asra exclaimed looking in her sack of money.

"And for your free-hunt, you get an extra 1500." the attendant said handing over another sack to Asra, and the others.

"Thank you." Moto said as he walked off, the other 2 hunters following him.

After looking at the money for a bit, Asra thanked the attendant and followed the group to another ship docked at the Marina, Moto holding a piece of paper.

"... Lagaicrus, rewards 6000 Z." he read to the group.

"I say we take it!" Zen immediately shouted, pumping his fist.

"I agree. It would give us a chance to meet up with the old man." Griffen said jumping on a bed near them.

"Alright, lets head to Moga." Moto said. He waved to the captain as Asra climbed on board.

"You said you were going to Moga?" Asra said panting.

"Yeah, they hired a rookie hunter to fight a Lagaicrus." Moto said sitting on a small stool.

"... I took the job at Moga." Asra said as Griffen sat up.

"Good, we're already acquainted, but lets make it official." Moto said as the three hunters stood up.

"I'm Zen Tsukoyomi, I fight with a charge sword, Hunter Rank G." Zen said giving Asra a thumbs up.

"Griffen Hummel, I use Dual blades, Hunter Rank G." Griffen said yawning.

"Finally, I am Aren Moto. I use the newly developed Insect Glaive. Hunter rank G, and Guildmaster of the Guild of Shadow." Moto said.

"So all three of you are G-Rank?" Asra asked.

"Yes." Griffen calmly answered.

"Alright then, I'm Asra Destiny, I use a Sword and a Shield, I'm Hunter rank one. Greenhorn." Asra said sharpening her small sword.

"There we go. Well, were almost here." Aren said as the large boat came up to a small village.

"You three go on ahead, iv'e got to prepare for something." Aren said as the other three got off the large boat.

"Yes sir." Zen and Griffen said unanimously.

The three hunters walked over to the Chief, who was sitting on a stool next to the 'Guild Sweetheart' as Asra calls her.

"Eh? Well I'll be..." the Cheif said as the three walked up to him.

There was a sudden splash from behind, and Aren came up to the Chief, wearing his black cloak once again, still hiding his face.

"Good to see you, Chief." he simply said.

"Well son of a..." Chief began.

"Lass, get me my stuff..." he said to the Guild Sweetheart.

"Nice to see you teacher." Aren said as the Guld Sweetheart gave a large Bowgun to the Chief.

"It's like seeing a ghost, the hell you still alive after what happened?" Chief asked Aren.

"That's a story for another time. For now, we should get down to business." Aren said grabbing a stool.

"If I'm honest, Greenhorn here has some real potential, just doesn't know how to use it. I saw the job request and saw that a new hunter took it, so I applied me and my team for the last 3 spots available." he simply said handing the Guild Sweetheart the acceptance form.

"I've already been accepted, and I'm here to finalize it. I'm going to teach Ms. Destiny here so that she's ready for the leviathan." he continued.

"Tch, early as always. Getting forms accepted before we have a chance to say 'no'." Cief grunted as he signed the paper.

"Excellent. If you don't mind, I'd like to get started as fast as I can." Aren said heading to the Blacksmith.

"I assume that you know how to mine?" Aren said guiding Asra, who was carrying some bones.

"Yes sir." she formally replied.

"Good. You won't be needing those materials for a bit so keep mining." he stated taking the bones from her.

"I would like a weapons made for this young lady." he stated placing the bones on the counter.

"What kind?" the Blacksmith grunted.

"Sword and Shield, Bone Kris." Aren responded.

"Alright, I'll need the 1500 Zenny." Blacksmith said taking a sac of money.

He quickly swung his hammer, and created a sharp sword from the bones.

"Pretty sharp..." Asra observed running her finger along the blade.

"Yep. Just not sharp enough." Aren replied as he showed her out of the village.

"We should at least get some combat training in." he said guiding her to the Jaggi home.

"How? There's nothing in the forest that can stay alive long enough, and you're not big enough to act like a monster..." Asra said.

"Exactly. And there's you're prey." Aren stated pointing to a large bear creature.

"Get yourself ready, it's a tough starting monster." Aren said as the bear came up to the duo.

"Arzuros, as you can see," Aren began as the monster swung its claws at him.

"They have a large tongue. Don't let it touch you, the thing is like acid." Aren warned as Asra drew her newly forged Bone Kris.

**And the end happened. Hope you all enjoyed, if you like the series leave a review and let me knows it really does keep me writing. Thanks for reading, see you next chapter.**


	5. Assessment

**Another day, another hunt. Welcome to Guild of Shadows, I do not own Monster Hunter yet I am excited for Monster Hunter 4. If you want to hunt sometime, check out my 3DS friend code on my profile and P.M me. Enjoy.**

Asra groggily woke up, they had pulled an all nighter training the night before and she was still feeling tired.

"So..." she yawned. "Whats on the agenda today?" she asked her teacher.

"We're heading over to Tanzia. I think it's time that we fight something a little more advanced this time." Aren answered as he finished gathering his equipment.

Asra quickly brightened up at this news.

"So what are we fighting? A Rathain? A Gobul? Or even a Duramboros?!" Asra asked excited.

"Its a Royal Ludroth." Aren responded grabbing a bow and several different arrow coatings.

"Really?! Wow!" Asra said excited, fist bumping the air.

"It's just going to be us two. Zen and Griffen won't be coming with us this time. Think of this as an assessment." Aren stated as the two walked out to the large boat that brought them here.

After a short ride to the port, which the two havent seen since the fight with the Qurupeco.

"Another thing to mention," Aren began.

"I won't be using an Insect Glaive or a Sword." he said digging through his weapon box, pulling out a large bow and several phials full of strange liquids.

"What's that?" Asra asked looking at the liquid.

"Since my Insect Glaive is to powerful, I'll be using a Hunter Stoutbow, those fluids are the coatings I need." Aren replied filling his quiver with thousands of arrows.

He then took the coatings and placed them on a special area on the quiver so it's ready for use.

"Let's go." he simply stated as the pair walked over to the quest counter.

"Hello sir, mam, what quest would you like to take today?" the quest lady asked politely.

"Rank 1, Royal Ludroth." Aren stated as the lady grabbed the mission request and filled it out.

"Alright, you're clear to head to the flooded forest." she replied as a boat came up.

A couple hours after the two boarded it, the ship came to a large jungle island with water spilling out of all sides.

"Just a fore-warning," Aren began as the two collected supplies from the blue box.

"I'm really just here to see how much you've improved. This bow does little to no damage." Aren said as he prepared a paintball.

"Then why did you come?" she asked following him.

"Observation." he stated a the two walked into a large clearing, a large stone slab to their right and a couple Feylene roamed the area.

As the two slowly and carefully walked through the marshy land, Aren quickly turned around and put a paint coating on his arrows and drew his bow.

He pulled an arrow back as Asra turned around to see a large lion, yellow hide covering the green beast. Small ridges covered its tail, and it charged right at the pair.

The two quickly dodged different directions, Aren shooting the Ludroth with the paint arrow.

Asra drew her sword and charged at the Ludroth, her new Commanders Dagger ready.

Aren quickly changed coatings and drew another arrow, as he continued to shoot the monster as it suddenly started gasping for breath, much more exhausted then it used to be.

"Now! Attack!" Aren yelled as Asra leaped from a small ledge, landing on the Ludroths back.

She quickly stabbed it, fluid motions occasionlly replaced by a tight grasp on the hide.

Asra successfully knocked the large monster over, Aren continuing to fire from his large bow, as Asra gracefully swung her weapon creating a large scar across the Ludroths face.

It roared loudly, and retreated to the water in the next clearing over.

The pair quickly followed it, but as they came up on the monster, they saw a small Feylene wearing wooden armor with a lance attacking the Ludroth relentlessly.

Asra took advantage of the distraction and launched herself at the monster cutting off the hides leaving large spots of uncovered skin.

Aren prepared several bottles of red coatings, as the Feylene played a small horn reinvigorating the hunters strength.

Aren quickly shot powerful large arrows at the beast, it's tail hanging on by a thread.

Asra quickly kicked herself off a tree, a small explosive barrel in her hands ready to explode.

She then kicked herself off the bomb letting it fly into the monster as it roared one final time before falling over.

Asra panted and then began quickly gathering materials, afterwards laying back trying to recover energy while Aren was talking with the Feylene.

The cat accompanied the pair back to port Tanzia, and then to Moga where Asra quickly went to her room, and collapsed on her bed, asleep within a minute.

**Hope you all enjoyed, I'm so happy to have MH4, and it is glorious. If you haven't noticed, I'm implementing a sorta mix from MH 3, &amp; 4\. If you enjoy this, then go check out Magala Hunters by Blucat604, he's my brother and he's a new writer so go check his stuff out. In the meantime, I'll see you all next chapter.**


	6. Dangers

**Blah Blah random author thing. I hope you all enjoy, and as always, I do not own Monster Hunter, or anything it contains. Enjoy.**

Asra had to learn to become an early riser very quickly over the past few weeks.

Within those weeks, she had become a very skilled hunter.

She had quickly challenged a Rathian, and many more monsters along the way.

Asra quickly rose, and prepared her Rathian armor, and her Hypnos Knife that she had obtained over the past few days.

Asra exited her neat room, and instantly felt something was wrong.

For starters, most of the villagers wore a worried expression on their faces, Aren was nowhere to be seen, and Zen and Griffen were talking with grim expressions on their faces, and armor she had never seen before was worn.

"Hey, whats going on?" Asra asked walking up to the two.

"Something bad. Very very bad." Zen replied as Griffen started writing a letter whilst Zen whislted a tune.

"This should lessen the danger, but we still need to take care of it." Griffen said as a pigeon came down, grabbing the letter, the pigeon flew off to the north.

"But still, if Aren's not here then this could be graver than we thought!" Zen yelled grabbing the handle of his blade.

"Hey!" Asra yelled getting the duo's attention.

"What is going on?!" she asked.

"The Lagaicrus is infected." a voice said behind Asra.

Asra quickly turned around to see Aren and the Chief standing behind her.

"The Lagaicrus is infected with something we thought had been eradicated. Apparently not." Aren said as he prepared to climb in top of a large crate in the enter of the village.

"That's good right?" Asra asked.

"Attention everyone." Aren called out as everyone in the village gathered round.

"We have an emergency on our hands. The Lagaicrus has been infected with a virus." Aren said as the villagers began to whisper.

"How many of you have heard of the Frenzy virus?" Zen asked. None of the villagers responded.

"The Frenzy virus kills monsters." everyone began to cheer before Aren silenced them.

"The bad thing is, this can take weeks. And in that time, they attack everything. The Lagaicrus, and thensourcenof the virus will come here in time. We need everyone to evacuate immediately so that we can fortify it, and defend." Aren said as a large whale came flying through the skies in the distance.

"Everyone gather all the supplies you can, and take them to Port Tanzia. You will all board the Arluq." Aren said pointing to the airship.

Some of the villagers immediately started protesting.

"I'm sorry that you all feel this way, but this virus can destroy this village if we let it through. That's why we're here. You can leave everything to us." Aren said as the large whale docked at the bay.

A tall, white haired man wearing a red suit walked off the Arluq.

"Well, Kindred Hunter! Haven't seen you since Dundorma!" he said patting his shoulder.

"Not now Caravaneer. You got the letter. You know the situation." Aren said as a bulky man wearing smiths gear walked off the boat, a large crate full of equipment and armor.

"You two know the drill. Suit up." he said as Zen and Griffen went to equip themselves.

"What about me?" Asra asked.

"Just a minute. I had these taken from the armory last second. Consider these a graduation gift." Aren said as another armor stand came out, a black sword paired with a black shield beside it.

"That weapon, the Sucher Ankh, used to be my weapon. Same with the armor. I got it from fighting a monster, that we now have to inevitably fight. The Gore Magala." Aren said ominously as he took what was left in the crate and went to his hut.

Asra looked over the armor for a bit, and had finally decided to put on the powerful armor.

After she did, Zen and Griffen came out in extremely powerful armor.

Zen wore a large black and red armor, after looking in her notes, she figured out it was made from rare Brachydios scales.

She has then looked to Griffen, who was wearing a medium sized set of golden armor, two powerful sharp blades behind him.

After a few more minutes, all of the villagers had been put on the large whale, and it swiftly flew off in the direction of Tanzia.

As soon as she had looked back, Aren and the Chief were heavily equipped, Aren was wearing a powerful bright armor, made out of the purest white scales she had ever seen. His usual black Glaive had been replaced with a beautiful white Glaive with a blue blade.

Chief was wearing a deep azure colored armor, very similar to the Rathian armor, yet slightly different materials. A large Bowgun made of powerful bones strapped to his back.

"Alright. Let's do this. I made a plan so that way we can deal with both threats." Aren said laying out a map of Moga island.

"I've narrowed down the location of the Lagaicrus to here, and here." Aren said as he tapped the large waterfall area, and the beach place across from it.

"The Gore Magala, is here." he said pointing at the large Wyvern nest at the top of the hill in Moga.

"Me and the Chief will take out the Gore Magala, the rest of you have the Lagaicrus." Aren said.

"Are you crazy?!" Zen began.

"The first time we fought a Frenzied Lagaicrus, we were more prepared, we were more skilled than her, and we almost died!" Zen yelled.

"That's why your there. You can protect her. Unless your to coward to face that monster again." Aren said coldly as he and Chief sprinted into the woods.

**Theres the end. Almost reached the end of Moga, anyways, I hope you all enjoyed, I'll see you all when the team takes on both the Gore Magala, and the Lagaicrus under the effects of the Frenzy. See you there.**


	7. Battle of Darkness

**Hey everyone, sorry for the late update, but here I am with most likely one of the last episodes of this part. I do not own Monster Hunter, or anything it contains.**

Zen growled at his superior, and started walking in the direction of the Waterfall. Griffen and Asra close behind.

"Zen, you know the one thing that we can do." Griffen said.

"Of course... But I don't want to do that." he answered stomping ahead.

"Without the Arluq, there might be no chance of survival. If we didn't have the Arluq back when we first fought that Gore Magala, we would have died for sure. And now, we're up against a Lagaicrus, probably a variant as well." Griffen argued.

Zen grunted, and continued walking forward. When they came to the large clearing, they could see something black off in the distance, closer to the water.

"Target found. Beginning complete destruction." Griffen said drawing his swords.

Asra drew Sucher-Ankh, and ran forward.

Zen charged for the monster head on, passing by a small Ludroth.

When they got there and Zen drew his Charge Blade, they saw a large black Lagaicrus, its glossy black scales shimmering in the sunlight.

"Are you kidding me?!" Zen yelled as he raised his shield.

"An Abyssal Lagaicrus..."Asra whispered.

Griffen swiftly charged at the Lagaicrus, his blades moving like a whirlwind, his flurry waking the sleeping giant.

The Lagaicrus gave a loud roar, and stomped around. It shot a large ball of electricity towards Zen, who quickly dodged out of the way. He leaped at the beast, and cut it right in the face.

Asra dashed over to the Lagaicrus, the monster glaring down at her with black eyes, dark smoke emitting from its mouth.

A black lightning ball shot out of it's mouth, Asra quickly dodging.

She moved around the Lagaicrus, like a distraction as Griffen and Zen bust the electric crystals on its back, usually a gleaming blue now black and ugly.

Most of the attacks just bounced off of it's incredibly hard armor, but this didn't stop Zen. He grabbed the handle of his Charge Blade, and put it on the bottom of the shield, morphing it into a large ax.

Zen swung it around at incredible speeds an audible _crack _could be heard as chunks of its scales flew off of it's face.

The Abyssal Lagaicrus roared, and swung it's head in the direction that Zen landed in.

Zen quickly dashed out of the way as the Lagaicrus' head landed there, and Griffen quickly hacked away at it's undamaged eye.

Now blinded, the monstrous beast roared, as black clouds began to cover the sky, white petals falling from the sky.

"Looks like they found it!" Zen yelled as he raised his shield.

Asra quickly moved behind the monster, and cracked the crystals on the back, black mist seeping out of them.

As the petals began to fall, a roar could be heard from atop of mountain.

"It's begun..." Griffen said as he leaped onto the Lagaicrus.

_**While this happened...**_

"Do you really think they can handle an Abyssal Lagaicrus?" the Chief asked Aren as hey dashed through the woods.

"I'm positive. Zen and Griffen are my two top hunters." he responded.

"And the girl?"

Aren was silent for a moment. "She has potential. Potential that could rise to be greater than my own." he answered.

After a few minutes in silence, the two came up to a large mountain, bones of wyverns scattered everywhere, and a large black cloud in the center.

The Chief quickly pulled out his Bowgun, and loaded in the ammo.

Aren grabbed his Glaive, and charged at the Gore Magala.

The dark mist quickly dissipated as the Gore Magala gave a loud roar.

Chief quickly fired off pierce shots, quickly creating large holes in the large black dragon.

The Gore Magala screeched in their faces, and shot black mist around the area.

Chief quickly rolled out of the way, and continued to penetrate its armor.

While the Chief had the monster distracted, Aren quickly leaped up behind it, his Glaive shining in the air, as he brought it down, a large gash appearing in the monsters back.

The Gore Magala shook it's head in pain, and tried to whack Aren right in the face.

The Chief quickly loaded a Slicer bullet, and shot the tail ripping it right off.

Aren looked at the Chief, and nodded. Chief grabbed a handful of blood red bullets, and loaded them in while Aren gathered the Nectar.

The two Hunter's stood side by side, as the Gore Magala rushed towards them.

Aren quickly jumped into the air, the Chief firing Dragon bullets at the monster.

Aren quickly sliced at the back of the beast, and once again landed on it's back, slicing it with his hunting knife.

Aren finally leaped off, and the Gore Magala fell down, defeated.

Even still, Aren had his Glaive, Le Mircale, ready to strike again as black mist spewed out of the corpse.

"The dragon of dragons, monster of monsters. An ancient dragon, meant to destroy everything." Aren said as the area got darker and darker, the black mist spreading throughout the island.

"The Shagaru Magala."

**And thats the end. I hope you all enjoyed this late chapter, and I once again apologize for not updating very often. Any criticism is greatly appreciated, and I'll see you all next time, when the Chief and Aren take on the Shagaru Magala, and Griffen, Zen, and Asra finish off the Lagaicrus. See you all there.**


End file.
